Nuestras Vidas
by Uchiha Sasuke desu
Summary: Shonen ai, yaoi. Narusasu. Y ahora también Mpreg gracias a Aihara Ginya Las mil y un anécdotas de Naruto por atrapar el sí de Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y demás personajes no me pertenecen ni obtengo ganancias por escribir esto (dudo que alguien pague).

**Advertencias:** Shonen ai, Narusasu, NaruxSasu, Naruto arriba de Sasuke, Naruto follando a Sasuke (¿más claro??). sí no te gusta, deberías cuestionarte que haces leyendo esto.

_"I"_- pensamientos.

Esto tengo que advertirlo también, traté de escribir una pobre imitación de una pelea, la cual esta pésima, pero como no me interesa mucho y lo importante es lo otro, así que les advierto, lease bajo su propio riesgo.

Después de leer algunos doujinshis me interesé por escribir algo así, cruzo los dedos para que les guste.

La escribí bastante tarde, no pude corregir nada por las prisas, además de que tengo que levantarme temprano al otro día, si llegan a encontrarse con algunos espantosos errores, lo siento, trataré de poner más cuidado la próxima vez. Reviews serán bien recibidos...

* * *

**Primer Srike.**

**

* * *

**

_"Vamos, tienes que decírselo algún día, ¿porqué no hoy?"_ pensó viendo a su compañero comer un trozo de pan y distraído mirando hacia la distancia. Estaban de misión, ya venían de regreso pero cómo el trayecto era largo, se habían detenido a tomar un bien merecido descanso. _"Sólo será rápido... veré como reacciona"_, se tragó el ramen que tenía dentro de la boca y comenzó a ahogarse.

-Cof, cof- tosió escandalosamente.

-Aprende a masticar la comida, usuratonkachi.

-L-lo siento- dijo dándose golpecitos en el pecho, Sasuke bufó fastidiado. Naruto se mordió el labio mirando hacia su cajita de lonche. Tomó aire profundamente y se ánimo a hablarle... aunque el mirarlo ya lo llenaba bastante de nervios.

-Er... Sasuke...

-Oi.

-…- suspiró, se rascó la cabeza más nervioso –creo que... –ok, esto estaba resultando peor de lo que pensaba, pero no iba a rendirse, volvió a suspirar –etto...

La atención de Sasuke estaba completamente puesta en el rubio, Naruto pasó saliva con dificultad.

-Y-yo... –ya estaba transpirando demasiado, Sasuke le miró extrañado.

-Piensas pedirme mi comida, baka?

-Eh? –Naruto miró cómo Sasuke le acercaba su caja de lonche, se volvió a morder el labio, odiaba mentir pero tuvo que hacerlo- sí... eso era, ¿ya no tienes hambre, teme?

-Naruto- Sasuke volvió a mirar hacia algún punto del lugar- sí te lo doy es porque ya no deseo comerlo.

-Bien... –dijo Naruto sin muchos ánimos y comenzó a comer del lonche de Sasuke, sonrió al probar el sazón del Uchiha, le gustaba. Volvió a mirarlo, quizás otro día podría confesárselo.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba comiendo junto a Shikamaru, Kiba, Rock Lee y Chouji en el Ichiraku ramen, se veían muy entretenidos en su conversación, sobre todo en molestar al pobre rubio quien solo mantenía la cabeza pegada a la mesa con la mirada dolorida.

-Vamos Naruto, no puede ser tan difícil- dijo riendo Kiba.

-Esto es absurdo- musitó Shikamaru aburrido.

-Deberías ser más valiente en esas cosas, Naruto-kun –dijo un apasionado Rock Lee- yo cuando fui a proponerme con Ten Ten, no lo dude ni un solo instante...

-Ya nos contaste tu historia muchas veces –lo calló Kiba para luego dirigirse de nueva cuenta a Naruto- no lo entiendo, todo el tiempo que estuviste tras él y ahora que lo tienes aquí no puedes decírselo?

-No es tan fácil, ttebayo.

-Quizás deberías de pedirle consejo a las chicas y no a nosotros- aconsejó Chouji metiendo la mano a su bolsa de papitas.

-¡¡¡No!!!- dijeron todos a la vez- ¿acaso quieres que no suelten a Naruto jamás? Sería un auto-suicidio! –exclamó Kiba.

-Las chicas solo piensan en romanticismos y cosas cursis –dijo Shikamaru- y estamos tratando un asunto totalmente diferente.

-¿Sabes Shikamaru? –intervino Naruto- tal vez Chouji tenga razón.

-Confiarás en las mujeres en lugar de nosotros, tus amigos? –le cuestionó dolido Shikamaru.

-No... –respondió rápidamente Naruto para no ofender a su amigo.

-Lo suponía.

-¿Entonces cómo hago?

-Déjamelo a mí –dijo finalmente Shikamaru con una sonrisa que crispó los nervios del rubio y de los demás en la mesa.

* * *

-¿De nuevo otra misión?- preguntó Naruto un tanto cansado, apenas habían regresado ese día de una y ya los mandaban esa misma noche a otra más. Sasuke solo se cruzó de brazos. Tsunade sonrió levemente, hacia unos minutos que Shikamaru se había reunido con ella para pedirle ese favor.

-Si no desean ir, entenderé- dijo sabiendo que el par de chicos amaban salir de misión.

-No, no es eso –replicó Naruto- es sólo que pensaba que descansaríamos siquiera un par de días.

-Podrán descansar cuando regresen- les dijo finalmente y les entregó un sobre donde venía la misión que harían- partirán mañana en la mañana.

-H-hai- dijo un Naruto no tan convencido y salió en compañía del Uchiha- no puedo creerlo –se quejó con el chico- yo que pensé que nos darían descanso.

-Te comportas como un niño, dobe –dijo molesto Sasuke- después de todo para eso estamos aquí.

-Te equivocas, también existen otras razones, teme –le dijo Naruto mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Cállate- finalizó la conversación el Uchiha y partió hacia su casa. Naruto suspiró viéndolo desaparecer en la distancia, bajó la vista afligido al piso y se encaminó hacia su propio hogar.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente ya partían hacia su respectiva misión, la cual consistía en acompañar a la aldea de la niebla a un viejo carpintero quien construiría un nuevo muelle. Hacía tiempo que no existían peligros graves, pero era sabido que aún se les pedía protección a los ninjas de la hoja para realizar largos viajes. Los únicos peligros que podrían acecharlos eran las pequeñas pandillas o algún que otro asaltante de camino. Naruto ya iba bastante aburrido siguiendo al viejo carpintero, a unos pasos atrás de él, caminaba Sasuke, muy serio y pensativo.

-Eh, viejo! –exclamó Naruto, el anciano volteo a verlo- ¿siempre viajas solo para tus trabajos?

-Sólo cuando voy a la aldea de la niebla –dijo sonriendo nostálgico- hace tiempo solía venir acompañado por mi hijo mayor, quien me ayudaba a realizar el trabajo- guardo silencio unos minutos- pero desgraciadamente, murió en manos de un terrible ninja que habitaba en ese lugar al tratar de protegerme.

-Lo siento, viejo- se disculpó el rubio, el anciano sonrió.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, por eso cada vez que tengo que realizar un trabajo a ese lugar, prefiero viajar solo.

-Entiendo.

-¿Quién era ese ninja que asesinó a tu hijo mayor?- preguntó Sasuke uniéndose de pronto a la conversación y sorprendiendo a Naruto.

-Era conocido como el demonio de la niebla, Zabuza.

-Z-zabuza?- preguntó incrédulo Naruto.

-Así es –suspiró el anciano- pero cómo les dije, eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

Naruto volteo a ver a Sasuke, no pudo evitar recordar aquellos tiempos en que habían luchado juntos cuando eran unos niños y eran parte del equipo Kakashi, sonrió. Faltaba poco para llegar al lugar cuando comenzaron a verse rodeados por una gruesa neblina que impedía hacerlos ver algo. Naruto tomó su kunai y se puso en guardia protegiendo al viejo, Sasuke hizo lo mismo, totalmente a la defensiva de cualquier ataque y poniendo sus ojos en sharignan, logró ver una silueta acercarse.

-A tu lado derecho, baka.

-Deja de llamarme así, teme –refunfuño el rubio mirando hacia donde su compañero le había dicho.

-Dos ninjas de la hoja –dijo una voz burlona- ahora veamos si son tan fuertes como dicen los demás-. Un fuerte viento los hizo caer al piso, Naruto protegió al anciano mientras Sasuke trataba de buscar de nuevo al hombre que los había atacado.

-Tras de ti, Sasuke!- gritó Naruto y sin pensarlo le aventó un rasengan al hombre quien a tiempo uso un clon de sombra y el golpe vino a arremeter contra Sasuke, el cual cayó al piso- l-lo siento!

-Dobe... –se quejó el Uchiha tratando de ponerse de pie. El hombre de nuevo se acercó corriendo dispuesto a atacar, entre sus manos se podía ver una esfera de energía, Naruto vio que era cuestión de segundos para recibir ese ataque, así que rápidamente creo dos clones más y comenzó a crear el rasengan shuriken, Sasuke tomó al anciano mirando incrédulo a lo que Naruto estaba haciendo, era muy arriesgado el hacer algo así, sobre todo por el sitio donde se encontraban, un claro del bosque que terminaba en un acantilado y aparte que la situación no ameritaba un ataque de esa magnitud- usuratonkachi...

Naruto movido por sus impulsos aventó aquel certero golpe a la vez que su contrincante hacía lo mismo, una luz cegadora cubrió todo el lugar y un fuerte viento empujó a todos al piso, solo se logró ver por unos segundos a los contendientes y después no se vio nada. Una gruesa cortina de polvo impedía una visión clara de lo que había ocurrido, Sasuke dejó al anciano desmayado en el piso y trato de buscar al impulsivo de Naruto, sólo encontró al atacante, tirado y muerto a unos metros de ahí; comenzó a buscar más decidido al rubio.

-S-sasuke!!- escuchó que el dobe gritaba su nombre, corrió y lo encontró sujetándose de unas ramas que colgaban del acantilado.

-Baka... –exclamó molesto y nervioso el Uchiha, se acostó sobre el piso y extendió su mano hacia el vacío tratando de alcanzar a Naruto- sujétate.

-H-hai. –Naruto tomó la mano de Sasuke fuertemente, éste comenzó a tratar de subirlo hacia él y salvarlo de una caída mortal. Hizo un esfuerzo y ayudado por el impulso del rubio, éste cayó sobre Sasuke, abrazándolo de la cintura nervioso y hecho ovillo entre sus piernas.

-Ya estás a salvo, teme... –dijo serio, Naruto abrió los ojos, vio que era cierto y levantó la vista encontrándose con la mirada seria de Sasuke, estaban a muy corta distancia y podía casi probar la respiración del Uchiha, Naruto bajó la vista y vio que estaba en una posición bastante favorecedora, sobre todo porqué se encontraba casi rodeado por las piernas del moreno. Naruto se sonrojo y volviendo a mirar a Sasuke a los ojos y movido por su propio deseo, sujeto la nuca del Uchiha entrelazando sus dedos por sus cabellos negros y cortando la poca distancia que existía entre ambos rostros, rozó sus labios delgados y suaves, depositando un leve beso en ellos; Sasuke abrió su boca para protestar pero Naruto no desaprovechó esa oportunidad y metiendo su lengua dentro de su boca, exploró cada rincón, saboreando su aliento. Después de unos minutos, Naruto se aparto de Sasuke, seguía observando fijamente a su oscura y profunda mirada, pero Sasuke se encontraba molesto y sin habla por lo que acababa de suceder, sus mejillas sonrojadas haciendo eco en su pálida piel y sus labios temblorosos mostraban que estaba bastante desconcertado.

-Suéltame, baka- dijo serio y poniéndose de pie, Naruto lo miró lastimosamente, esa acción del Uchiha le había dolido más que los golpes recibidos en la pelea.

-P-pero…

-¿!Quién diablos te crees que soy?! –le gritó molesto, el rubio sintió como si su corazón se abriera con una nueva herida- no soy lo que te piensas, imbécil- Sasuke caminó hacia el anciano dejando a Naruto mordiéndose los labios y apretando los puños al piso, se sentía un estúpido, pero no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente, ya bastante había peleado por Sasuke como para perderlo nuevamente. Levantó la mirada, una más firme y sonrió decidido.

-Q-qué ha pasado? –preguntó asustado el anciano quien acababa de despertar de su desmayo, Sasuke lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Nada –le respondió para después mirar colina abajo – sigamos andando.

* * *

Ya venían de regreso de su misión, Sasuke caminaba delante de Naruto y éste le miraba aún afligido, no se habían hablado después de aquel incidente. _"Al menos ya di un paso, Sasuke ya sabrá que es lo que siento por él... ¿y si no?, no pierdo ya nada con decirle..."_ pensó Naruto y se adelantó hasta caminar a la par de su compañero. Lo miró de reojo y vio su perfil, serio y pensativo. Naruto bajó la vista nostálgico, había pasado poco tiempo desde que había recuperado a Sasuke tras una dura y difícil batalla, pero al fin le tenía de nuevo con él. Sus sentimientos respecto al moreno se habían intensificado aún más, pero se le hacía problemático el tratar de confesarle sus sentimientos debido al carácter del Uchiha, temía el perderlo nuevamente.

-Oi, Sasuke- dijo Naruto- yo, eso que pasó hace unos minutos...

-Lo olvidaré si tu lo olvidas también, baka –dijo frío.

-P-pero, yo no quiero olvidarlo y no lo voy a hacer –exclamó.

-Es mejor que lo hagas.

-De ninguna manera, teme –le reclamó molesto- Sasuke... –éste lo ignoró y siguió caminando, Naruto se desesperó y lo tomó de la muñeca- Sasuke.

-Qué quieres, dobe.

-Yo... esto no es fácil, ¿sabes?... –miró los ojos de Sasuke como lo observaban fijamente, pasó saliva con dificultad- esto que pasó… -paso saliva de nuevo- no me pidas que lo olvide, nunca lo haría Sasuke –le miró a los ojos, pudo ver un destello en los ojos negros del Uchiha- quiero estar contigo… -lo tomó de ambas manos, sorprendiendo aún más a Sasuke; se sentó de rodillas en el piso, con la mirada fija en el suelo y sintiendo que el rojo ya cubría toda su cara, se aventuró a decir- cásate conmigo, ttebayo.

El silencio imperó en el lugar, un solo impulso y esas palabras ya estaban afuera de su boca, y difícil era el arrepentirse de ese proceder, pero Naruto no se arrepentía, el realmente lo deseaba, sólo temía la respuesta del Uchiha.- Y... qué dices?

-Qué acaso me veo como una chica? –le preguntó ofendido pero con el rostro sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-Pues... –sonrió torpemente Naruto, Sasuke le miró enfadado.

-No digas estupideces, usuratonkachi –dijo serio y siguió caminando hacia la aldea- volvamos, la Hokage ha de estar esperando los resultados de nuestra misión.

-P-pero...

-Andando –dijo serio y frío, Naruto pasó saliva con dificultad, ya sentía un gran nudo en la garganta que le impedía el hablar- baka.

* * *

De nuevo el Ichiraku ramen era testigo de las historias de rechazo del pobre Naruto, pero esta que recién había sucedido le resultaba peor que las otras, al menos en las anteriores no le había pedido matrimonio. Naruto, otra vez con el rostro pegado a la mesa, miraba compungido la botella de soya mientras sus compañeros, Shikamaru, Kiba, Rock Lee y Chouji parecían meditar en la situación.

-Tal vez te precipitaste mucho- dijo Kiba, haciendo que Naruto levantara el rostro foribundo.

-Pero que dices, baka?- le reclamó- ustedes fueron los que me estuvieron presionando para que me le declarara ya!

-Bueno, esta bien, no te enojes –le dijo ofendido el chico- tendremos que pensar otra forma en que Sasuke pueda aceptarte.

-Quizás si hicieras el sexy no jutsu- dijo sonriendo divertido Chouji haciendo que los demás se burlaran del pobre rubio.

-Claro que no! –se cruzó de brazos indignado- yo nunca seré el uke en la relación, el papel de esposa lo tomará Sasuke.

-Ohhh vaya –exclamó divertido Shikamaru- me pregunto qué pensara Sasuke de eso?

-Sobre todo con lo dócil que es- intervino sonriendo Rock Lee.

-Seguro encontraremos muerto a Naruto a los pocos días- rió Kiba.

-Muy graciosos... –musitó molesto el rubio- creo que mejor pediré ayuda a las chicas, ttebayo.

-Es lo que yo te aconsejé desde un principio- dijo orgulloso Chouji.

-Esta bien, habla con ellas –advirtió Shikamaru- pero si terminas metiéndote en otro problema no cuentes con nosotros, entendiste?

-Cómo si no me metiera en problemas con los consejos de ustedes –le recriminó.

-Bien, mañana a las diez –dijo Shikamaru- aquí mismo, estaremos los mismos y reuniremos también a Sakura, Ino y a Hinata...

-Y a mi preciosa Ten Ten –exclamó Rock Lee.

-Y a Ten Ten- terminó de decir Shikamaru- hablaremos de esto y trataremos de ayudarte Naruto.

-Porqué pienso que serán solo problemas? –dijo amargamente el rubio para después salir del local dejando a sus amigos armando algún estratagema de ataque para ayudar a Naruto en su declaración.

* * *

Algo corto, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo de arreglarlo, en el próximo prometo mejorarlo... sí es que alguien le interese leerlo, claro. Se aceptan reviews!


	2. De vuelta a empezar Nueva estratagema

Los mismos disclaimers, Naruto no es mio y no me pagan por escribir esto, y dudo mucho que alguien lo hiciera.

Advertencia: Shonen ai, yaoi, mpreg (gracias a Aihara Ginya). Narusasu.

_"I" pensamientos._

Gracias por sus reviews a **Aihara Ginya**, **Tilly Reyes** y a **Aghata Malfoy Uchiha**, arigato.

* * *

**De vuelta a empezar, nueva estratagema**

* * *

Sasuke se levantó muy temprano al otro día, se dio un baño y desayunó cereal. Miró a su alrededor, la casa lucía muy vacía y solitaria, suspiró. El sonido del movimiento fuera de su casa lo hizo reaccionar, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la ventana, pudo ver cómo ya muchas personas barrían fuera de sus casas y algunas más caminaban con sus canastas para abastecerse en el mercado de Konoha, Sasuke sintió un pequeño vacío en su interior, sentía que su vida no tenía sentido ahora, siempre había vívido para la venganza, y ahora que ya no tenía motivos para seguir luchando, sentía que todo le era insulso. Recordó el rostro de Itachi, su corazón se encogió, sentía que había cometido un grave error al darle muerte y ese arrepentimiento era algo que nunca desaparecería de su pecho, odiaba el que Itachi no le hubiera confiado la verdad, de haberlo hecho nunca le hubiera dado muerte, no estaría solo como ahora, pero también sabía que de no ser por ese proceder de su hermano mayor, tampoco se hubiera hecho tan fuerte como lo era ahora, hoy podía decir que se bastaba solo y no dependía de nadie, y debido a eso también le agradecía. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia cierta cabeza rubia que corría por las calles con mucha prisa, le miró en silencio hasta que dio vuelta en una esquina, bufó, supo que se dirigía al Ichiraku ramen, _"apenas amanece y ya vas por ramen, eres patético, baka"._

A su mente llegó la proposición que le hizo Naruto, sintió de nuevo sonrojarse, ¿porqué el dobe le había hecho esa propuesta?, ambos eran chicos, ¿qué Naruto era tan estúpido para no darse cuenta de ello?, suspiró. Se llevo los dedos a sus labios, aún recordaba como se sentía aquel beso que le dio el rubio, y lo que era peor, Sasuke no lo había detenido, se dejó besar... ¿acaso le gustaban los chicos?, no, eso no era verdad, Naruto lo había tomado desprevenido y por eso no le dio oportunidad de reaccionar, sí, así había sucedido realmente. Volvió a fijar la vista hacia donde el rubio había dado vuelta, de nuevo recordó esos ojos azul cielo mirarlo casi penetrante, Sasuke se sonrojó otra vez; _"maldito dobe"._

* * *

Naruto llegó al Ichiraku, se encontró con todos sus, ahora, cómplices. Estaban Shikamaru quien había acabado de comer su tazón de fideos, Kiba conversaba con Hinata, Chouji seguía comiendo su tercera o cuarta ración de ramen, Rock Lee tenía abrazada a una sonrojada Ten Ten, Ino se secreteaba con Sakura. Naruto abrió los ojos de más al ver a tanta gente metida en el establecimiento, bufó resignado, ya no había alcanzado silla.

- ¡Buenos días Naruto!- lo saludó el dueño del local- ¿vas a querer lo mismo de siempre?

- Sí... –dijo viendo a sus compañeros que le sonreían entre divertidos y medio burlones- córrete a un lado Chouji- aventó al chico para tomar su silla- tu ya comiste de más, ahora es mi turno, dattebayo.

- ¡Hey! qué todavía no acabo de almorzar- casi gruño Chouji, el dueño del Ichiraku sonrió mortificado.

-Vamos, vamos chicos, no se peleen –dijo limpiándose las manos en una toalla- hemos ampliado el negocio y si entran por esta puerta –dijo indicándoles una puerta al lado de la fonda- encontrarán mesas donde podrán sentarse más cómodos.

-Vaya, veo que te ha ido muy bien en el negocio –dijo Shikamaru de buena gana.

-No me puedo quejar- le respondió sonriendo.

-¡Entonces para celebrar sírveme dos raciones grandes de ramen, dattebayo! –dijo emocionado el rubio creando una gran gota de sudor en la frente del cocinero.

-En un momento te la preparo, Naruto-kun.

Todos los chicos entraron a buscar mesa, sonrieron al ver que en verdad había prosperado bastante el Ichiraku ramen, tomaron sus lugares y miraron fijamente a Naruto quien sintió todas aquellas miradas encajadas en su rostro, pasó saliva con dificultad.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Vamos Naruto- le sonrió Sakura- ¿cuándo nos ibas a decir que amabas a Sasuke?

-¿Eh?- de pronto sintió demasiado ajustado el cuello de su camisa.

-¿Ahora también tendremos que pelear contigo por el corazón de Sasuke, Naruto? –dijo divertida Ino poniendo más rojo al chico.

-Yo no quiero pelear, Ino- dijo rápidamente, volteó a ver a Kiba que se estaba riendo.

-No te asustes Naruto, están jugando contigo.

-Pues no me gustan esos juegos, dattebayo.

-N-Naruto-kun- le llamó tímidamente Hinata haciendo girar sus dedos y completamente roja- p-pero, S-sasuke-kun... es un ch-chico- dijo temiendo molestar al rubio, Naruto sintió que había sido mala idea haber invitado a las mujeres.

-Eso no importa, Hinata- dijo sonriendo Ten Ten- recuerda cuánto tiempo estuvo Naruto persiguiendo a Sasuke, era obvio que le amaba desde entonces.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el rubio sintiéndose cada vez peor.

-¿E-entonces, Naruto-kun, siempre a amado a S-sasuke-kun?- preguntó media dolida la tímida mujer.

-Claro, ¿que no notas que Naruto es gay?- le respondió y todos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas encabritando al rubio.

-¡Yo no soy gay, dattebayo!- se defendió golpeando la mesa, todos lo voltearon a ver sorprendidos.

-¿Sí no lo eres entonces porqué quieres pedirle matrimonio a Sasuke?- preguntó sonriente Sakura, Naruto se dejó caer en su lugar sintiendo que había sido muy mala idea haber asistido a la dichosa reunión.

-Tuviste una muy mala idea, Chouji- le replicó Naruto al pelirrojo, haciendo referencia a su idea de invitar a las chicas.

-No me mires, tu estuviste de acuerdo- le recriminó molesto y siguió comiendo.

-No te molestes Naruto-kun- le sonrió Sakura- solo estamos jugando.

Naruto suspiró afligido, sintió que el color rojo no se bajaba de su rostro, pero no le dio importancia, quería aclarar las cosas de una vez. Vio venir al cocinero con sus dos raciones grandes de ramen y sonrió tristemente.

-Yo...- dijo captando la atención de todos en la mesa- desde niño siempre creí que estaría solo, nadie me hablaba y tampoco se acercaban a mi, era cómo si todos me huyeran. Hasta ese día que entramos al colegio, veía que la situación era igual, pero Sasuke me habló... aunque solo fue para retarme o pelear, pero me hizo sentir que sí existía, que al menos alguien parecía notarme... –los chicos bajaron la vista a la mesa, sabían que esos años habían sido muy pesados para el rubio- se fue convirtiendo en una persona muy querida para mí, más que amigo, yo lo consideraba mi hermano... y aunque siempre peleábamos, yo sé que lo hacía para ayudarme a hacerme más fuerte.

-Pero entonces, quizás estés confundiendo tus sentimientos hacia Sasuke, Naruto- le dijo Ino.

-Ese día que Sasuke se fue de la villa, sentí coraje con él –no le respondió a Ino, apretó los puños con la mirada perdida entre sus recuerdos- me pareció que era un débil al irse tras Orochimaru... qué se valoraba tan poco para haber aceptado la ayuda de esa maldita serpiente...

-En ese tiempo Sasuke solo pensaba en vengarse de su hermano- intervino Shikamaru- no veía más allá de eso, sólo estaba alimentando más el odio.

-Yo... sé que Sasuke es buena persona, lo sé –Naruto suspiró- lo conozco. Por eso me he arriesgado tanto por él, porqué en todo ese tiempo que no estuvo en la villa, en todo ese tiempo que desapareció, yo... lo extrañaba, sentí como el enojo se fue convirtiendo en ansiedad, lo necesitaba, necesitaba verlo de nuevo, saber que estaría aquí siempre, conmigo. Por eso debía hacerme más fuerte, para derrotarlo y qué el viera que también en mí podía encontrar eso que buscaba en Orochimaru y los demás... pero nunca lograba derrotarlo, siempre que nos encontrábamos él terminaba siendo más fuerte que yo...

-Pero te volviste más fuerte tu Naruto- lo interrumpió Rock Lee- venciste a Pein tu sólo y...

-También tuviste mucho que ver con la derrota de Madara- dijo Sakura.

-Sí, lo sé –suspiró- pero traer a Sasuke era mi objetivo, también el ser Hokage, pero ese era un sueño que tuve desde niño, y el que Sasuke viviera a mi lado, fue algo que me prometí en esos días que estaba solo. Quizás suene tonto, pero, cada vez que veo a Sasuke, veo más allá de su sola apariencia, veo a un chico igual de solitario que yo; alguien a quien la vida le jugó una mala pasada... tenemos muchas cosas en común, sé que él dice que no es lo mismo pues yo nunca sentiré lo que es perder a toda la familia pues nunca la tuve como para poder extrañarla, pero se equivoca, Sasuke es mi familia y sí sé lo que duele el perderla, lo supe desde ese día que se marchó.

-Pero ahora ya esta de nuevo aquí Naruto- le sonrió afligida Sakura.

-Lo sé, por eso no lo pienso dejar ir nuevamente- le sonrió Naruto muy decidido- por eso planeo casarme con Sasuke y que los dos formemos la familia que nos arrebataron hace tiempo.

-Te entiendo Naruto- le dijo Ten Ten- pero, ¿ya te pusiste a pensar que Sasuke y tu son chicos?, no pueden engendrar hijos, ¿cómo podrías tener una familia con él?

-Ya he pensado en eso –le sonrió Naruto- voy a pedirle a la vieja Tsunade que me apoye para que alguna chica nos de permiso de tomar su vientre y engendrar un hijo, uno de cada uno, así ambos podremos tener descendencia.

-¡Yo me ofrezco para tener el hijo de Sasuke-kun!- gritó agitando su brazo Ino.

-Creo que hay otro método –intervino Sakura- pero es arriesgado, sin embargo, creo que le gustará a Naruto, aún mucho más que alquilar un vientre ajeno.

-¿A qué te refieres, ttebayo?

-A que hay una especie de nuevo tratamiento, sólo que aún esta en prueba, con él puedes hacer que alguien conciba vida en su interior; es una pequeña operación, además, sí la persona tiene un chakra fuerte, no correrá tanto peligro.

-¿Y como sabes tu de eso, frentuda?- le cuestionó Ino.

-Porqué soy médico, además de que el ser alumna de Tsunade-sama me da ciertas libertades para acceder a información privada, Ino-cerda.

-Entonces –le miró Naruto con un brillo de emoción en los ojos- ¿eso significa que Sasuke y yo podremos tener hijos como cualquier pareja?

-Tal parece –le sonrió Sakura.

-Yo digo que se están adelantando demasiado- los interrumpió Shikamaru- todavía ni Sasuke acepta la proposición de Naruto y ya están planeando los hijos. Lo que tenemos que hacer es ayudarle a Naruto a que Sasuke lo acepté y para eso estamos aquí.

-Sí- respondieron todos con una sonrisa, la cual se cayó de sus labios al escuchar una voz detrás de ellos.

-¿Qué rayos hacen todos aquí?- preguntó Sasuke- ¿qué hay reunión y no se me avisó?- dijo molesto, todos se pusieron rojos y miraron al suelo a excepción de Shikamaru, al cual ese tipo de situaciones se le resbalaban y no le afectaban.

-Siéntate Sasuke- le respondió- no es una reunión, solo hemos coincidido en el mismo lugar todos.

-Bastante extraño- dijo mirándolos de reojo y comprobando que todos aún estaban sonrojados y lo miraban apenados. Se sentó al lado de Naruto, Ino codeó a Sakura por debajo de la mesa.- ¿Se puede saber de que hablaban?- preguntó serio- alcancé a escuchar que decían mi nombre.

-Hablábamos... –dijo pensativo Kiba mirando a sus demás compañeros para que lo ayudarán a mentir mejor.

-De qué Rock Lee y Ten Ten tendrían una fiesta esta noche- dijo de pronto Ino.

-¿Y que tengo que ver yo con eso?- preguntó de malos modos el moreno.

-Pues eso... –dijo sonriendo nerviosa Ten Ten- qué a ti no te gustan ese tipo de reuniones.

-Por eso estábamos diciendo que sería mejor que tú... –miró Rock Lee a sus demás compañeros a ver quien lo ayudaba a salir del atolladero.

-Qué sería conveniente que ya que no te gustan las fiestas, nos ayudarás a conseguir una clase de pastel que sólo hacen en la aldea vecina a Konoha, a Ten Ten sólo le gusta esa tarta y cómo todos los demás estaremos ocupados, algunos con misiones y los demás en ayudarles con los preparativos para la noche, decíamos que quizás podrías ayudarnos a conseguir ese pastel y traerlo a casa de Rock Lee y Ten Ten al anochecer.

-¿Porqué habría de hacerlo?- preguntó malhumorado, Shikamaru sonrió.

-Porqué no te gustará ayudar a Rock Lee y a Gai a escoger la música que usaran en la fiesta.

-...- se cruzó de brazos molesto- oi, iré.

-Bien –sonrió Shikamaru en complicidad con los demás, Naruto miraba a Sasuke con una sonrisa que dejaba ver algo más en ella- pero no irás solo, te acompañará Naruto, él sabe cuál es el pastel que a Ten Ten le gusta.

-No veo necesario que vaya- se defendió Sasuke- bien podrían decirme como es y yo lo compraré, no soy estúpido.

-No estoy diciendo que lo seas- le respondió molesto también Shikamaru- pero Ten Ten tiene mas confianza en que sea Naruto quien lo escoja.

-Ni hablar- dijo Naruto de pronto emocionado por la idea- yo también iré, dattebayo.

-Baka... –le miró ceñudo Sasuke.

-Teme... –le respondió Naruto con una sonrisa triunfal.

* * *

La noche caía y el clima se sentía bastante fresco, Naruto caminaba delante de Sasuke, llevando en sus brazos el pastel que, en gran mentira, le habían encargado; y cómo era mentira, Naruto había aprovechado y se había escogido el que más le gustaba a él, ya sonreía imaginando lo bien que sabría la tarta. Volteó hacia atrás y vio a Sasuke caminar serio y pensativo, Naruto se detuvo para dejarse alcanzar.

-Oi, Sasuke.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, dobe?

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres ir a la fiesta de Rock Lee?

-No me interesan ese tipo de cosas.

-Sasuke...

-Oi.

-Yo, quiero hablar contigo.

-Con que no sea de nuevo tus absurdas estupideces de pedirme matrimonio esta bien- le dijo, sin saberlo hizo que el corazón de Naruto se partiera más.

-¿Sabes? –dijo sonriendo un tanto melancólico- siempre tuve la certeza de que terminaríamos juntos.

-...- Sasuke no respondió, solo miró de reojo al rubio, vio que su rostro y mirada reflejaban algo parecido a la nostalgia.

-Sé que para ti son tonterías –sonrió- pero siempre traté de luchar por ti, y cada vez que regresábamos a Konoha y fracasaba en mi intento de traerte de regreso, me sentía un estúpido, siempre fuiste más fuerte que yo, y...

-Eso fue antes, dobe- le respondió serio, Sasuke sabía muy a su pesar que ahora el rubio lo aventajaba por mucho.

-Sasuke... –Naruto le tomó de la muñeca, le miró distinto a otras veces, el moreno sintió mariposas en el estómago al ver las orbes color cielo fijas en él- tu y yo estamos solos, ambos somos lo único que queda de nuestros clanes...

-Por eso busca alguien para que engendres una familia, baka.

-Pero eso ya lo he escogido –Sasuke le miró sintiendo un calor invadir su pecho subiendo hasta su rostro y tiñéndole las mejillas- te quiero a ti para crear una familia.

-Eres estúpido, dobe- se quitó la mano del rubio de encima- ¿que no comprendes que somos hombres?

-Ambos somos fuertes, Sasuke, tu querrás que tus descendientes sean fuertes también, y que posean tu sharingan, los hijos llegan a heredar los ojos de la madre, ¿cómo harás para que eso suceda sí eres el único de tu clan vivo?

-Cállate.

-Piénsalo Sasuke, yo te ofrezco darte una familia, además, siempre estaré a tu lado y te juro que nunca te dejaré, siempre cuidaré de ti y de nuestros hijos, y...

-¡Ya cállate! –le gritó, Naruto lo miró con los ojos cristalinos, Sasuke rechinó los dientes, odiaba sentirse así, más porqué sabía lo que ese rubio le estaba haciendo sentir y él no quería eso, no, él no era así- sólo escúchate, teme, hablas puras idioteces...

-S-sasuke- le llamó Naruto pero vio cómo el moreno se alejó corriendo dejándolo solo a medio camino, el rubio se mordió el labio afligido, nuevamente había echado a perder todo.

* * *

Otra vez me salió corto el capítulo, espero poder alargarme para el próximo. Gracias por sus reviews y cómo siempre, sus comentarios son bien recibidos.


	3. Ten calma Respira y actua

Siento el retraso, he estado ocupado estos últimos días y no he tenido tiempo de escribir. Este capítulo es corto y tampoco me agrado mucho, pero ya era bastante el tiempo que no lo actualizaba que de igual forma decidí subirlo. Sí todavía hay personas interesadas en leerlo, espero les guste.

Advertencia: Escribí alguna estupidez acerca de las tortugas que no se si sea verdad, pero solo fue para salir de paso y porque me ayudaba en esto.

Disclaimer: lo mismo de antes, naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen y solo escribo por escribir.

* * *

**Ten calma. Respira y actua**

**

* * *

  
**

Rock Lee terminaba de poner la mesa junto a Ten Ten, Sakura adornaba con globos la habitación mientras Ino junto a Kiba acomodaban los muebles del cuarto para dejar espacio a la fiesta. Shikamaru llegó recién de una misión, entró y saludó a sus amigos y se unió también a arreglar las cosas para la celebración. Chouji permanecía en la cocina probando la comida que irían a comer.

-Yo no sé cómo pudimos inventar lo de la fiesta, hubiera sido más fácil decir otra cosa que no nos causara tanto conflicto- dijo Sakura mientras pegaba un globo a la pared.

-A mí si me gustó la idea- dijo Chouji desde la cocina.

-Claro, cómo tienes un pretexto para comer- le reclamó Ino cansada.

-Tenemos que verlo desde otra perspectiva –les dijo Rock Lee- todo es por ayudar a Naruto, él a hecho tanto por nosotros que al menos así podemos devolverle algo de todo lo que nos ha dado.

-Sí, lo sabemos –dijo Sakura pensando en que el rubio estaría junto a Sasuke trayendo el pastel- sólo espero que Naruto sepa aprovechar esta oportunidad.

-Siento decepcionarte, Sakura-chan- dijo Naruto de pronto entrando a la casa de Rock Lee totalmente abatido y con la caja de pastel en las manos- eché a perder todo de nuevo.

-Pero Naruto, ¿cómo puede ser posible que no te salgan las cosas bien?- le preguntó Ino- ¿qué es lo que haces?

-Nada... –la miró afligido.

-¿Entonces Sasuke no regresó contigo?- preguntó Kiba mirando hacia la puerta como esperando ver a alguien más entrar.

-Es obvio que no –le contestó Shikamaru- Naruto, dinos que fue lo que sucedió ahora.

-Pues que apenas le pedí que se casara conmigo y me dejó tirado a medio camino y él se marcho corriendo- dijo tristemente, Sakura se rió.

-Naruto, no puedes pedirle a Sasuke matrimonio tan pronto –sonrió divertida- te estás brincando un buen paso que es el de tratar de enamorarle, esto no es tan rápido Naruto, tienes que hacer que Sasuke se enamore de ti antes, qué estés seguro que él siente lo mismo por ti y entonces sí, ya proponerle matrimonio –lo miró dudosa- no pensé que fueras tan directo.

- ¿Directo?

-Tienes que aprender a tener calma –le sonrió Ten Ten- dale tiempo al tiempo.

-Y sobre todo, trata de hacerle sentir cuánto es que lo amas y te interesas en él, estoy segura que así a la próxima vez que te le propongas no huirá asustado de ti- Sakura posó su mano sobre su hombro. Naruto les sonrió de buena gana con una mirada agradecida.

-Vaya, después de todo parece que no fue mala idea haber invitado a las chicas- dijo Kiba sonriendo- entonces, Naruto, ¿irás por Sasuke para invitarlo a la fiesta?, porque no la hicimos para nada.

-Me gustaría, pero conociéndolo no creo que vaya a venir- le respondió deprimiéndose de nuevo.

- ¿Tan asustado lo dejaste?- preguntó muy divertido Chouji.

-Yo... –Naruto se pasó la mano por la cabeza despeinando más sus cabellos- les agradezco el que quieran ayudarme, pero, pienso que Sasuke en realidad no quiere nada conmigo.

-Naruto, ¿has visto como hacen algunos animales para poder devorar a una tortuga? –dijo Kakashi saliendo de atrás del sofá, todos gritaron sorprendidos.

- ¿T-tu que haces aquí?, ¿a qué hora entraste?, ¿desde cuándo estas aquí? –preguntó asustado el rubio señalando a su sensei.

-He estado aquí desde que Sakura empezó a quejarse.

- ¡Yo no me he estado quejando!- se defendió la chica mientras Ino la sujetaba para que no se le lanzara al peliblanco, quien seguía leyendo su icha icha.

- Espera, ¿cuál tortuga?, ¿de que estás hablando? –preguntó Naruto.

- Estoy hablando de que sí has visto el método que algunos animales emplean para devorar a una tortuga, ¿lo has hecho?

- Qué pregunta más estúpida –le miró con cara de circunstancia- ahorita no estoy de humor para acompañarte a ver cómo se comen a una tortuga, Kakashi-sensei... no sabía que fueras tan morboso, además estoy muy deprimido para acompañarte.

- No te estoy invitando a que me acompañes –le dijo sintiéndose bastante estúpido ante el comentario aquel- te estoy preguntando esto porque puede ayudarte en lo que intentas hacer con Sasuke.

- ¿Y en que me puede ayudar eso? –le miró ahora con un gesto de burla o sarcasmo en los ojos- no creo que Sasuke encuentre divertido o romántico el ver como un animal se come a una tortuga, yo creo que solo tu lo encuentras tan interesante –los demás chicos iban a reírse del comentario de Naruto, pero prefirieron quedarse callados al ver que Kakashi le había dado un golpazo con su libro en la cabeza haciéndolo ver estrellas.

- ¿Porqué diablos hiciste eso??

- Porqué no permites que te explique... –dijo el peliblanco tratando de no perder la paciencia- te digo esto porque puede ayudarte también, Sasuke podría ser como una tortuga...

- No lo creo, dattebayo –le interrumpió Naruto imaginándose a Sasuke como tortuga, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina al dibujar tal imagen en su mente- si así fuera no me importaría que me hubiera rechazado.

- Kakashi te esta hablando en sentido figurado, Naruto- intervino Shikamaru ya también hastiado de que la plática no llevara a ninguna parte..

- Ahh... entiendo... –dijo mirando de nuevo a su sensei, los demás chicos ya tenían una gota de sudor en sus frentes.

- Como todos sabemos, el caparazón de una tortuga es muy duro y esto las protege de los ataques de sus predadores, pero aún así, estos le encuentran el punto débil... ¿sabes como hacen para poder atacarlas?

- Las tumban al piso boca arriba... –le respondió el rubio.

- Exacto, ¿sabes porqué?

- ¿Porque no se pueden parar? –preguntó nervioso, Kakashi torció un poco la boca, suspiró y se respondió solo.

- En parte, lo hacen porqué la parte baja es más suave que el caparazón y es más fácil de romper, además de que mantenerlas así las hace más vulnerables al ataque y de este modo los predadores cometen su objetivo.

- Pero no entiendo... pretendes que ponga a Sasuke boca arriba en el piso?

- ¡No seas tan idiota Naruto! –exclamó Sakura desesperada- ¡piensa bien lo que te ha dicho Kakashi-sensei!

- ...- Naruto se concentró en lo que su sensei le había comentado y de pronto su rostro pareció iluminarse con una idea- ya entiendo Kakashi, lo que quieres decirme es que aunque Sasuke parezca duro conmigo, debo encontrarle el lado débil, ¿verdad?

- Así es- suspiró por fin- tu conoces a Sasuke mejor que nadie, puedes saber cuál es su lado más sensible y puedes usarlo para acercarte más a él; quizás parezca impenetrable como el caparazón de una tortuga, pero si lo meditas bien, puedes encontrar que también tiene un punto débil.

- Sí, tienes razón Kakashi - le sonrió –voy a concentrarme en descubrir cual es ese lado de Sasuke, ¡sé que lo lograré dattebayo!

- Todo depende de cuán paciente seas, o de tus artimañas de conquista- le dijo el peliblanco mientras veía como el rubio se encaminaba hacia la puerta para salir- sólo trata de no ser tan insistente en proponerle matrimonio, de igual forma, el ya sabe que eso es lo que tu deseas.

- Lo haré Kakashi- le sonrió el rubio y partió hacia casa del pelinegro. Los demás se quedaron viendo al peliblanco sentarse junto a ellos en la sala.

- Hubieras evitado las metáforas e irte directo al asunto, seguro no habrías batallado tanto en que entendiera- le dijo Shikamaru.

- Lo sé, también tenía pensado prestarle mi Icha-Icha para que pudiera estudiar algunos métodos de seducción, pero en sus manos podría ser peligroso, así que preferí no hacerlo..

- Mejor di que no querías desprenderte de tus libros... –dijo Sakura adivinando las verdaderas intenciones de Kakashi- ... pervertido... –esto último lo dijo casi imperceptible.

- Bueno, también... –rió apenado el peliblanco y acto seguido se desapareció por la puerta tan rápido como había llegado. Todos se miraron con cara de circunstancia.

- ¿Creen que Naruto vaya a regresar con Sasuke? –preguntó Chouji impaciente.

- No sabemos, yo por mi parte lo dudo, sé como es Sasuke y sé que no va a querer venir a una fiesta –le respondió Shikamaru.

- Quizás sea buena idea ir quitando las cosas que pusimos- dijo Ten Ten viendo el desorden que había en su casa y tratando de aprovechar que aun se encontraban todos ahí para que le ayudaran a limpiar.

- Yo no puedo ayudarte- se excusó rápidamente Shikamaru poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia la puerta- mañana tengo misión y debo dormirme temprano.

- P-pero...

- Yo también tengo compromisos mañana –se le unió Kiba despidiéndose de todos y huyendo del quehacer- nos vemos.

- ¿Ustedes también se irán? –les preguntó Ten Ten a Sakura e Ino.

- Sí, mañana yo tengo que ayudar en algunas cosas a Tsunade-sama y es muy estricta con eso de ser puntual, lo siento... –dijo compungida pero rápidamente se le borró la tristeza del rostro y se cambió por una sonrisa- nos vemos mañana, adiós!

- Lo siento Ten Ten- se disculpó ahora la rubia- mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para ir a trabajar en la floristería, bueno, ya no te quito más tiempo, nos vemos- dijo y se esfumó tan rápido como los demás. Ten Ten miró a los que quedaban, sólo eran Rock Lee, quien ya se había casado con ella, Chouji y Hinata.

- Supongo que entre nosotros limpiaremos todo.

- No te preocupes hermosa Ten Ten, nosotros te ayudaremos, ¿no es así chicos? –preguntó Rock Lee.

- D-desde luego –dijo tímidamente Hinata.

- Pero me llevaré el pastel conmigo- chantajeó Chouji, Rock Lee no tuvo más que consentir y así los cuatro se pusieron a ordenar la casa.

Naruto llegó corriendo hasta casa del Uchiha, vio una luz encendida, sonrió al comprobar que aún se encontraba despierto, tocó la puerta sintiéndose nervioso. Después de un par de segundos le abrieron la puerta, Naruto sonrió lo más sincero posible al ver el rostro de Sasuke frente a él mirándolo igual de frío e impenetrable; el rubio se imagino una tortuga.

-S-sasuke...

-Sí has venido a tratar de convencerme en ir a esa estúpida fiesta, dalo por perdido, usuratonkachi.

-No, no he venido a eso –le sonrió tiernamente- no voy a obligarte a nada que no desees.

-Entonces a que has venido.

-A verte... –dijo sintiendo como sus mejillas se enrojecían, lo controló rápidamente- y a conversar.

-Olvídalo, ya se como terminan tus conversaciones- le dijo molesto el pelinegro- lárgate y déjame tranquilo.

-Sasuke –dijo rápidamente el rubio al ver como iba a cerrar la puerta- yo en verdad respeto tu decisión, dattebayo.

-Entonces deja de insistir y déjame tranquilo, dobe.

-Sasuke... –le nombró nuevamente, recordó de nuevo a la tortuga y a Kakashi, tenía que ser paciente- aún es temprano y de veras quería platicar contigo... como en los viejos tiempos... por favor- pareció suplicar, Sasuke vio un brillo extraño en los ojos del rubio y suspiró.

-Esta bien... –dijo y cerrando la puerta de su casa, salió en compañía de Naruto caminando por las calles de Konoha.

Había poca gente fuera y la luz de la luna iluminaba tenue la ciudad; una brisa refrescante acarició el rostro de Naruto haciéndolo sentir bien; miró a Sasuke a su lado y sonrió. Tenía que empezar a concentrarse en buscarle el lado sensible al Uchiha, eso sí sería difícil, lo miró nuevamente, en verdad que Sasuke era la persona más seria que hubiera conocido jamás; volvió a fijar la vista en el cielo estrellado. De nuevo la tortuga y Kakashi, ¿qué le había dicho su sensei?... tenía que ser paciente, no ser persistente en lo de pedirle que se casara con el y...

-¿Qué tanto piensas, dobe? –interrumpió Sasuke sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh?

-No habías dicho que deseabas hablar conmigo?, o ¿es que de pronto descubriste que tenias cerebro?

-No digas idioteces, teme –dijo ofendido haciendo un puchero- estaba pensando en que hacía tiempo en que no hablábamos así...- mintió- casi siempre que estamos juntos es cuando salimos de misión; extrañaba estar así contigo, Sasuke, compartiendo tiempo juntos... –le sonrió, pero su sonrisa se desdibujo cuando vio que su comentario no le había hecho ninguna gracia al Uchiha.

-Por más que trates de halagarme, baka, no voy a ceder... ya te dije que pierdes tu tiempo –le respondió dirigiendo su mirada a otra parte, Naruto se puso nervioso, ya estaban saliendo las cosas mal. Rápidamente se puso a pensar nuevamente en la tortuga y Kakashi, aunque ya a estas alturas veía a Kakashi en forma de tortuga o a una tortuga con cara de Kakashi, pero no había tiempo de arreglar esa confusión, debía pensar en algo pronto para no perder nuevamente esa oportunidad de hablar con Sasuke. De pronto recordó algo que le había dicho Kakashi-tortuga-sensei, debía poner en práctica sus artimañas de conquista... ¿pero cuales? En realidad nunca las había puesto en práctica y cuando lo intentaba hacer siempre salía abofeteado por alguna chica en turno- ¿qué tanto piensas, baka? –escuchó la voz irritada de Sasuke interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-¿Yo?... etto... nada Sasuke –pasó saliva con dificultad- y no trato de halagarte, ¿no recuerdas ese día que estábamos entrenando con Kakashi-sensei, y que de los tres, yo fui el único que no logró superar esa prueba y terminé atado a un tronco?

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

-Yo no podía comer y tenía mucha hambre... entonces tu dejaste de comer y me obsequiaste tu comida, yo, no pude agradecerte pero... –Sasuke volteó a ver a Naruto, lo encontró pensativo y sonriendo nostálgico, luego miró sus orbes azul cielo mirándole tiernamente- gracias Sasuke... –el pelinegro no supo que contestar, sentía estar atrapado en esa mirada y sonrisa que le decía algo más que un simple gracias, Sasuke bajó la vista al piso.

-Olvídalo, Naruto.

Naruto sonrió y recostándose sobre el césped, miró fijamente las estrellas destellando en el cielo oscuro, sintió como Sasuke también se recostó junto a su lado, giró la vista para verlo de nuevo y lo encontró mirando también el cielo, Naruto sonrió satisfecho, ya había dado su primer paso, ahora solo tenía que seguir esforzándose por encontrar ese punto débil del Uchiha y terminar enamorándolo, sin saber siquiera que ya lo había estado haciendo.

* * *

Bueno, eso fue todo, un capítulo bastante corto pero la cosa era mantener la historia aun con vida. Como dije antes, no me convenció mucho este capítulo pero les prometo mejorar el próximo, sí aun hay interés en él. Bien, entonces es todo y se aceptan reviews.


End file.
